A Different Turn
by AngelusTheAngelicDemon
Summary: [complete]The battle with Saïx happens differently. Sora fights the Luna Diviner alone while everyone else watches helplessly as he is battered, Axel shows up and helps...ShonenAi. Bad Summm! :hiss: [AxelSoraRiku, onesided KairiSora]
1. Unexpected Help

**Title: **A Different Turn

**Summary: **The battle with Saïx happens differently. Sora fights him alone, Riku's back to normal and this sum sucks big time. Story better, promise. Shonen-ai!

**Rating**: M for violence and maybe future swearing.

**Pairings: **Riku/Sora, Sora/Riku, Kairi/Sora, Sora/Axel, Axel/Sora, Roxas/Axel, you get the picture.

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai, boyxboy stuff, don't likey? Don't read. 'Nuff said. Might be gore...

**Disclaimer: **...:Cries: No I don't own it or alot of things would be different.

**Chapter I- Unexpected Help**

* * *

Sora couldn't help but feel joyous when Riku regained his own form back after the real Ansem the Wise's machine exploded. 

Now with everyone reunited once again, they set out to find the last two members of Organization XIII: Saïx and Xemnas.

Sora led the group back to the room that had the teleportor that had led them to Luxord.

Now in that same room, another teleportor was active in front of the Luna Diviner.

Sora took a deep breath and turned to the others.

"Everyone ready?" He asked, his stomach doing flip-flops from enxiety.

Everyone nodded their heads; a yes.

Sora nodded back and then proceeded through the teleportor.

* * *

The gang came into a long corridore that led to a bigger room that could easily be called a ballroom. 

Upon entering the larger room, they immedietly spotted Saïx standing in front of one of manyceiling length windows that overlooked the heart-shaped moon. Kingdom Hearts.

The said Nobody turned around, his gaze set on Sora, he grinned maliciously.

"Only you could have made it this far in one piece...Roxas." He said, still grinning.

Sora frowned and stomped his foot.

"That's really getting old!"

It truely was; he didn't know who Roxas was but he knew he wasn't him.

The brunette was surprised when Donald and Goofy stepped in front of him like a shield.

"Yeah! He's Sora!" Donald said.

Saïx responded by raising his weapon and jerking it forward, causing a snowflake like tip to appear on the end.

The Nobody then brought the weapon to his right side, tossed it in the air and then catching it so it was now behind his back.

"Different name, same fate."

He then moved the sword-like weapon low on his left side, pausing momentarily, then swiping the air, causing a very powerful blast of wind.

Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy guarded themselves with their respective weapons while Riku put himself in front of Kairi to protect her.

With the exception of Sora; everyone was pushed out, back into the corridore and before anyone could make a move a barrier was errected, blocking them from entering the larger room.

"Sora!" They all cried out.

Riku tried breaking through the barrier with his keyblade, Kairi pounded on it with her fists, Donald tried all of his spells and Goofy used his shield as a battering-ram to try and bust through and Mickey stood there, knowing it was futile.

* * *

Sora was worried but smiled at his friends nontheless. 

Turning around he faced Saïx.

The latter smirked.

"Are you ready to meet your fate?"

Sora scowled, then moved into his fighting stance.

Saïx mimiced him, also taking his fighting pose.

After a few minutes of staring each other down, Saïx smiled and relaxed.

Sora gaped confused at the Nobody, but didn't let his guard down.

* * *

The others outside of the barrier also gaped at Saïx in confusion. 

Riku felt a pang of fear towards Saïx's actions.

Sora could handle the Nobody one-on-one, but now with the said Organization Member acting this way, Riku felt as if things were going to get worse for the brunette.

Riku gritted his teeth in frustration; holding his right arm up, he tried to open a darkness portal so he could get to Sora..

Nothing happened.

"Huh?"

Riku stared at his right hand; why didn't it work!

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku." Mickey said, answering Riku's unsaid question.

Of course he was happy about it, but he also cursed it at the moment.

A bittersweet feeling.

'Sora...' He thought sadly.

Everyone's attention was brought back to Saïx when the Nobody snapped his fingers.

* * *

Sora felt dread creep up on him as Saïx snapped his fingers. 

'Uh-oh!' He thought.

Just as that thought crossed his mind he was suddenly surrounded by a living sea of heartless.

"To make Kingdom Hearts complete...is just one more helping heart from the keybearer!" Saïx said, then once again snapped his fingers.

As soon as the snap sounded, the heartless lept into the air, all focused and eager on capturing the keybearer's beautiful shining heart.

"Sora!" Everyone shouted.

The brunette didn't have time to look at them or even aknowlage them.

The only thing he could do was attack and defend against the swarm of shadows and other countless heartless that came at him.

Every once in a while, Sora would catch glimpses of his friends, who were all watching with worry.

He also caught glimpses of Saïx who was watching him with a malicious glee.

At the sight of that, Sora pushed himself harder, destroying more and more heartless that attacked...but that didn't help when all Saïx had to do was snap his fingers.

* * *

Riku couldn't help himself. 

The silver-haired youth jerked every once in a while with anxiety and worry.

He knew Sora could not last too much longer.

There were just too many heartless!

Everytime Sora cut their numbers in half, Saïx would just snap his fingers and replace the ranks...

If only could get Saïx...

But there was no way Sora would be able to face the Nobody now, not alone and fatigued.

When Riku saw the brunette start to reach his limits, he let out of frusterated growl and started attacking the barrier with renewed vigor.

He had to protect Sora!

He couldn't let his light go...not again.

Riku remembered all the time him and the brunette had spent with one another, always having sleep-overs, plaing games and just hanging out when there was nothing better to do.

And Riku was glad to have Sora all to himself; Tidus, Selphie and Wakka had tried on numerous occasions to seperate the two from one another, but Riku and Sora were inseperable.

That was that...

...until Kairi appeared.

Kairi had did something that many people had tried to do for years and failed.

When the red-headed girl first appeared, Sora had found her; he was the first person she laid eyes on.

The two became inseperable.

Riku wasn't very found of Sora's new red-headed shadow.

She was always asking Sora to do something for her or asking him to play with her, making the brunette have little time for him anymore.

Riku then discovered that the only way he could spend time with Sora...was by pretending to fight him for Kairi's attention.

The ploy worked but soon Riku found himself growing fond for the red-head, but he still wanted Sora to himself... he was selfish that way but didn't care.

Not too many years after Kairi's appearence, she told them about her being from another world but remembered nothing of it and wanted to see it again.

That is when Riku came up with a plan...

It was years later though into that plan could be carried out.

Riku, Kairi and Sora were in their teens now, when Riku 'just came up with' a plan to get Kairi and them to her world.

Hoping that when they found it, Kairi would want to stay and then he'd have Sora all to himself again.

He was desperate now.

Kairi made small advances at Sora- who usually has a thick skull and need people to point out obvious things to- who then tried to show off more to get even more attention.

Riku felt the brunette was starting to drift further and further away from him, soon he'd lose him completely to Kairi.

He couldn't allow that to happen.

He _would't _allow that to happen.

So when the cloaked man told him that opening his heart to darkness would give him that chance...he took it without hesitation.

Riku remembered the day the darkness came when he gave in.

When he felt the time draw near, he rowed out to the island and waited on the paopu tree island, calling to Sora, willing him to come.

To his delight, the brunette came but that delight shattered when the first thing out of Sora's mouth was about Kairi.

Kairi, Kairi, _Kairi_!

It was always about Kairi!

Not anymore.

The darkness would save him by taking him to another world before this one was engulfed and he was taking Sora with him.

He held out his hand, hiding the anticipation and excitment he felt.

Anticipation for waiting for Sora to take his hand; excitment for finally getting the brunette to himself.

He felt delight again at when Sora lunged for his outstretched hand as both sunk into the pool of darkness.

As they were all but fully emersed, Sora had finally caught Riku's hand.

Riku fought the urge to draw Sora to him in an embrace, so instead contented himself with knowing Sora had chose to come with him instead of looking for Kairi.

He would finally have Sora to himself.

But that was shattered as a bright white light enveloped the brunette, taking him away. The next thing he knew was that he was in a different world. Alone.

Riku blocked out the rest of the memories; he didn't want to remember.

The silver-haired youth was brought out of his recollection by the shouting of many 'Sora!'s.

Riku's head snapped up, his eyes catching Sora flying backwards, the keyblade flying across the room and landing with many clangs, then the brunette landing hard in a circle of heartless.

Before the heartless jumped him, a loud snap brought everyones attention back to Saïx, who was leering triumphantly at Sora.

"This is the end. Farewell, Keyblade master."

With that said, he snapped his fingers once again.

The heartless lunged eagerly.

"Sora!" Riku called out, not hearing the others calls.

Time seemed to slow...

Sora threw his hands up in a futile attempt to protect himself.

The heartless slowly getting closer to the unprotected heart they yearned for...

Riku almost broke down, not a single coherent thought in his mind.

He was going to lose his light again...and this time, Sora wouldn't come back.

A lone tear slid down his cheek... this was...the..end.

Time returned to normal.

The heartless just inches away...

...then they exploded.

"Don't stop moving or the darkness will overtake you!" A voice warned.

More heartless were destroyed like the first time with red and white blurs and then incinerated into smoldering piles of ash by fireballs.

Looking around they saw nobody.

They blinked and saw A Nobody.

Said Nobody was currently standing in front of Sora protectively, spikey hair the color of fire who wore a long black coat and wielded two very unique circular weapons...

Someone they all knew too well...

Number VIII in the Organization. Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames...

* * *

Well, how was it?

This is kind've an aplogy fic to those who read my other fic, Multiple Personalities. Why? Because after writting Chap. II and reading it, I didn't like it and now am rewritting it.

So here is something to hold you guys over...I hope...

:Hides from a pissed off mob of reviewers:

REVIEW!

P.S- Is it just me, or does this kind've seem angsty and sad..?


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer: **Read first chapter for the stuff! I'm too lazy todo it. :Sticks her toung out:

**Dedication: **To Random AkuRoku Fan and Jokesterams! 'Cause I love you guys:glomps:

_A Different Turn_

**Chapter II- Reunited**

**

* * *

**

"Don't stop moving or the darkness will overtake you." A voice warned.

Sora peered out from behind his hands, looking for the owner of the voice.

But he was met with the sight of heartless lunging at him.

He waited for the attack but it never came.

Then the heartless just..exploded before the even touched him.

More heartless were destroyed like the previous- and Sora noticed by red and white blurs- then the others were reduced to smoldering piles of ashes by fire-balls.

Looking around again proved his efforts futile, then in the blink of an eye...

Someone was suddenly in front of him in a protective position.

Someone with spikey red-hair who wore a long black coat and wielded two very unique circular weapons...

"...Axel?" Sora said gently, as if anything louder would make the red-headed Nobody vanish.

The said Nobody turned and looked at him with soft emerald eyes and then he smiled.

The moment was broken as Axel had to destroy a brazen heartless.

"Get going!"

"Why?" Sora questioned. He didn't want to leave Axel, something he couldn't quite understand kept him glued to the spot he was in.

"Don't ask! Just go!" The red-head replied, destroying more of the annoying shadows.

Sora got up but didn't leave. Instead he called the keyblade back to him, it appeared to his hand in a flash of purple. (1)

Malicious laughter stopped any further action though...

Attention returned on the slightly forgotten silver-haired Nobody. (2)

"I just don't understand you, Axel." He said shaking his head lightly.

Axel scowled slightly but remained silent.

The heartless ceased attacking the two, sensing a command to wait.

Saïx walked lazily up to the two, stopping ten feet away.

He looked at Axel then his gaze shifted to Sora's sky-blue, and there it lingered.

Axel felt a rage of possessiveness seize him, his body ignored it while inside he was screaming: _He's mine, dammit!_

"All of your efforts to bring back Roxas.." Saïx drolled, snapping Axel out of his possessive anger. "kidnapping, disobeying orders and becoming a traitor...I'm doing what you originally intended but now you protect him?" He finished, his golden eyes never leaving Sora's.

Axel smirked dispite his rampant emotions within, "You could almost say, I had a change of heart." he said chuckling.

Saïx frowned and was about to reply when Axel cut him off.

"You see, I had an epiphany...whose to say that if you succeeded in turning Sora into a heartless that Roxas would come back? I mean, a whole new Nobody might be created..." Axel's emerald eyes went from Saïx's to Sora's sapphire ones...

"And even before I thought of that...I had a revalation. Sora _is _Roxas and Roxas_ is _Sora. Got it memorized?" He finished, those emerald-green never leaving sapphire-blue.

What Axel had said actually forced Saïx silent.

The thought of a new Nobody being created never crossed his mind.

Of course though, that line of thinking was usually done by Zexion or Vexen.

But now with that notion, it only made turning the keybearer into a heartless even more appealing to see what would come of it.

Axel's eyes had returned to Saïxs'- who was still staring at the brunette- and he spotted that look of desire within that gaze. It made them creepy.

_Creepy-er if you ask me..._ Axel thought to himself.

Saïx suddenly grinned, making himself even more creepy and both Axel and Sora had to surpress shudders, the former snapped his fingers and the heartless once again sprung into action.

Axel and Sora became animated again and went to work on the heartless.

Sora did the usual slashing and thrusting with his keyblade. (3)

And Axel would throw his chakram's or throw fire-balls.

But unlike Axel, Sora wouldn't last very long due to his previous endeverous.

Even though the brunette had been able to catch his breath while the two Nobodies had conversed, but that didn't mean his energy returned as well.

And that was beginning to show as the battle drug on.

Sora was starting to pant, his fighting stance slouched slightly.

Axel would look now and again at the brunette, he couldn't deny he wasn't worried.

All he needed was an opportunity to present itself...

...which- thankfully- came quickly.

Sora had been crowded by heartless, and the brunette spun himself it a circle, destroying the heartless who had the pleasure of meeting the keyblade as the others were shoved back by a small backlash of wind.

The keyblade master had all but collasped onto the floor, gasping for much needed oxygen; leening on his keyblade for support...he was vulnerable.

And Saïx was coming coming straight for him.

'Now's my chance!' Axel thought, quickly jumping over to where the brunette was, gently picking the boy up.

Axel couldn't help but grin at Saïx's expression.

"Buh-bye!" He said with a little wave and the two disappeared within a vortex of darkness.

* * *

Riku was surprised by Axel's sudden appearence, but it soon turned into a feeling of gratitude to the red-head. 

He saved Sora, his light.

He _had _to be thankful for that.

But once again, Riku was shoved into the unfamiliar emotion of surprise as Saïx revealed Axel's intentions...

_Past intentions._ Riku reminded himself, but felt possessive, jealousy and anger well up as he began to wonder at Axel's intentions now...

Surprise was once again added to his already chaotic emotions as Axel revealed his inner thoughts.

The silver-haired youth had never truly had given it much thought about Roxas, nor about if Sora had ever been turned into a heartless again- Riku snorted, he wouldn't let that happen- if a new Nobody would be created.

Obviously that theory couldn't be tested because once the heart was gone and a Nobody created that was it, except Sora and Naminé were different...so was he... but he didn't have a Nobody...not one that he knew about anyhow..

Riku inwardly shook his head, he was getting off subject somehow.

Roxas was the other side of Sora's heart, the dark side. (4)

So much like Sora but yet, so different.

More violent, angry..sad.

Riku was again shook his head, this time physicly.

He didn't want to think about that anymore.

Even since Roxas had returned to Sora, he seemed..changed. Ever so slightly. But of course Riku would be able to tell.

The brunette seemed more apt to become angry and violent when provoaked.

He snapped out of his reveire at the sound of heartless hitting heartless.

There Sora stood- well leaned on the keyblade- panting..and Saïx coming for him.

Riku's eyes went wide with fear,- another emotion that he had become aquainted with only a short while ago- Fate's rollercoaster was mocking him with its ups and downs.

And it rang true when Axel once again saved the brunette by vanishing with him in a vortex of darkness right before Saïx's attack connected.

The strange weapon hit the floor, causing a wave of pure blue energy to erupt, destroying the surrounding heartless within fifteen-feet.

The Nobody stood, raising his weapon slightly, it dispersed in silverish-blue light; snapping his fingers made the heartless vanishes before the former vanished in his own portal of black and purple.

The leaving of Saïx caused the barrier to disolve, cauing Goofy and Donald to fall to the floor in a heap due to the fact that they had been leaning on it.

Riku barely paid attention to the others around him, missing Donald yelling at Goofy; calling him a big palooka.

No, the silver-haired teen was busy trying to scry for his light, but to no avail.

He couldn't sense Sora within the vacinity.

"Come on." He slightly growled, spinning on his heels and stalking out the room, followed by the other group.

* * *

Even though Axel would never admit it, he had been fully expecting to be ambushed as soon as he appeared in the room in a swirl of black and purple. 

Even though the room was a sactuary, a magic spell protecting the room, the only haven within therather depressing castle.

Axel was also expecting Sora to immedietly struggle from the gentle grasp he had on him, but to his surprise- and..joy?- the brunette remained in his arms unmoving.

The red-head rested his chin on Sora's messy spikes, that were surprisingly soft.

Again the keyblade master didn't try to move, instead leaned against Axel and sighing softly.

"I...feel...like I...know...you." He whispered.

Axel smiled and nuzzled the brunettes hair. "You do...or at least the other side of your heart does." The nuzzling slowly drifted too the neck.

Sora didn't fight the advances, instead he leaned his head over slightly and Axel took that chance and started placing ghostly kisses, elicting another soft sigh from Sora.

"I know...because...of Roxas." The teen said finally.

The red-head continued to kiss his nape, then nodded. "Yes...but you _are _Roxas, just as he is you." He said, this time capturing Sora's lips, tracing them, begging for entrance.

The brunette was slightly shocked, but- to Axel's delight- complied.

Axel's tounge darted in, plundering the moist cavern greedily.

The two were clinging to each-other, holding so tightly as if the other would vanish. That it was all a dream.

A dream of being reunited with the one they loved.

Yes, _love. _

Axel couldn't describe it any other way.

He loved this boy, that should have been impossible, but somehow love seems to do the impossible.

All corherent thoughts left both as hands began to roam.

Sora suddenly found himself without his hoodie and shirt, and Axel was missing his organization coat and was only left in a slightly baggy t-shirt.

Both stared at each-other a minute, slightly panting, heartbeats erratic.

Yes, Axel indeed felt as if he had a heart at the moment, cause whenever he was in the presence of this boy, he did in face have a heart.

Axel put his arms around the brunette's waist and pulled him in, he was shocked though when Sora grasped a fistful of his hair and yanked him down into a heated kiss.

Upon braking it to breath, both had bleeding and abused lips.

Sora's lips were still deliciously close to Axel's, his breath wafting gently on the burning flesh. He could feel the brunettes lips brush against his as he mumbled out,

"You...pyromaniac..."

and once again his lips were attacked as his shirt was removed.

Axel smirked.

"You're mine. Got it memorized?"

And with that, the two began again...

* * *

_TBC..._

:Is as red as a tomato: For Aku and Ams! Aww, fluffy! I know you'll adore this chapter Ams! Your pervertedness is catchy! Hehe...anyway, wait until next chapter...I know I'm gonna get killed for it...soooo. :Locks herself in a reveiwer proof room with Aku and Ams:

Ams: Dammit get the next chapter of Sleep out, your driving me bannanas! I refuse to get another chapter up, till I see yours:pouts:

This chap is brought to you by: Oreos! ANd Full Throtle:runs around hyperly while chaining Ams to a chair in front of a computer:

REVEIW!


	3. A Bond of Flame

**A/N: **Hehehe...I um...forgot to to the numbered (1) thingys at the end of the last chapter...gomon nasai...anyhow...here:

1. (keyblade appeared in flash of purple) He summoned the Oblivion back, duh! Since its darknessed based (or one would think it was by the looks of it), it is summoned back in purple!

2. (slightly forgotten nobody) :P This is just a tad ironic isn't it? XD

3. (Sora did the usual slashing and thrusting with his keyblade) I was gonna put 'usual slashing and thrusting' but that last part aroused some perverted thoughts in my head...HAHA!

4. (Roxas was the other side, the dark side) :Darth Vader music plays: Muhaha! XD

Hmm...I like the Sora/Axel pairing. :sticks her tongue out: I am sooo gonna die for this chapter...

Anyhow...um here is the next chapter... :flees the room:

_A Different Turn_

**Chapter III- A Bond of Flame**

**

* * *

**

Axel layed there silently, just content with holding the sleeping brunette in his arms. He was in pure bliss.

The red-head grinned, thinking about last nights _activities._

He had to admit, he never knew Sora could be so..._ dominate._

That had been a nice surprise though.

No, scratch that.

That had been a _delicious _surprise!

Axel chuckled and pulled Sora closer, nuzzling the soft spikey tuffs.

He felt the brunette tense at the preasure of the closeness.

Axel looked down, Sora had many burns all over his body.

Of course he felt bad for hurting the brunette, but that wasn't something he could entirely control.

Lost in the moment...Axel had lost control.

What Sora said was true.

He was a pyromaniac.

He chuckled.

Roxas had said the same thing...

Unconciously, Axel started tracing a burn mark he had left _purposely_ on Sora's left arm.

Basically it was brand saying that Sora belonged to him and everyone else be damned if they even got near him.

The burn just wasn't a burn...Axel had burned it so it was in the shape of one of his chakrams.

That alone should warn people who exactly marked him, and who they'd be dealing with if they did anything to _his_ Sora.

Yes, Sora was _his_!

After the mess with Saïx and Xemnas was taken care of, he was going to take Sora with him.

He knew the brunette would miss his friend's...specifically, Riku...

Axel unconciously started gripping Sora tighter at the thought of Riku. So tight it made the teen mumble, "Axel...hurts..." and then promptly fell back asleep.

The red-head chuckled, he nuzzled Sora's spikey hair, continuing to let the other sleep. Content with just being able to be near him and hold him.

After all he been through, Sora deserved a bit of rest.

Besides...Axel hopped that the brunette would be energized enough to go another round before they had to become all serious and go finish what was left of the Organization...

He sighed slightly.

Having Sora sleep gave him _way _too much time to contemplate.

But, thinking wasn't a bad thing...especially now that he thought of Riku...

The silver-haired youth wouldn't let Sora go so easily.

He'd hunt Axel down, kill him, bring him back to life, torture him (possibly with showing him Sora liked him better than Axel), then kill him again.

Axel snorted. His imagination was getting carried away, Sora'd never let Riku do that...

If anything Sora probably would force him and Riku into a threesome...

Axel's eyes went slightly wide.

There was no way in _hell _he'd do that...

...or let Riku have Sora for that matter.

He looked down at the sleeping brunette. He traced the burn marking again and an idea hit him.

Carefully, he manipulated his energy, then with black glowing finger-tips, he touched the brand and it turned black. Now it looked like a tattoo. Identical to the one on Axel's own right arm. "You're mine, you damned brat..." He whispered.

Axel was startled when Sora smirked... something he pretty much only ever did in the presence of Axel..and that was when the brunette was...well, dominate.

The said teen's eyes cracked open and Axel found himself yanked down and meeting very soft and warm lips.

Axel almost found himself _pouting _when the other pulled away. _Pouting_!

Instead of...pouting, Axel grinned. "Ready for another round?"

Sora grinned right back and straddled the red-head. "Always. _Got it memorized?_" He said teasingly.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh when Axel finally did pout.

"Thats my line," Axel muttered.

And with that he pulled Sora down for another kiss, plundering his mouth once again, then nipping gently on the soft lips.

"Got it memorized...?" He whispered and once again pulled Sora down for another heat filled kiss.

* * *

Riku was mad. 

No, he was beyond mad.

He was straight out _pissed_!

So far, their search had led to absolutely nothing.

Zip, nada, rien, nichts, niente.

Not only was he pissed, he was ready to murder someone (preferably Axel), and he was ready to jump out of his skin with worry for his brunette.

After being given the time to think about it, Riku had a pretty good idea at what Axel's new intentions were thanks to his little 'speech'.

'If he touches him..' Riku thought to himself, silently naming off all the ways he was going to torture Axel if he touched Sora.

'He doesn't love Sora! He loves Roxas!' He shouted within his mind, but somehow he didn't believe it. He felt like he was on the verge of a breakdown. And that definatly wasn't a good thing. Especially in his case.

The others were avoiding him the like the plague.

But, that was a good thing.

He wouldn't be able to control his actions with this much emotional strain.

He'd might end up saying something he didn't mean, or worse...

Once again, he cursed Axel too all ten levels of Hell!

Riku shook his head.

He reallly needed to stop brooding, and continue looking for Sora...

Something in his heart told him that Axel hadn't taken the brunette from the castle, let alone the world.

With that a new determination flared within him.

He was going to find Sora and he would finally show the brunette what he truely meant to Riku.

Then he'd kick Axel's ass for taking him.

Then they would finish off Saïx and Xemnas and go home and finally be together once again.

* * *

Axel smiled lazily as he watched Sora dress. 

Well...try to dress in what was left of his clothes...

It didn't occur to Axel that he had lost control so quickly; Sora's hoodie was burnt badly in many places (specifically where Axel had to touch to get it off him) and his shirt pretty much wasn't a shirt anymore.

The brunette sighed and looked at Axel...pouting.

'Damn that adorable look!' Axel thought, it was just too cute. It made him want to jump the brunette...again.

His look saying, 'What am I supposed to do for clothes?'

The red-head couldn't help himself, he laughed.

Sora gave him a dirty look and Axel sobered after a few minutes.

"Alright, alight! Wait here..." He said before vanishing in one of his portals.

Sora couldn't help but gape at the spot where Axel _had _been.

He was suddenly afraid that the Nobody left him alone.

He loathed being alone!

Sora was about to go hysterical, but a load swishing interrupted that plan.

Whirling around, there stood Axel, fully clothed and holding clothes.

"Here," He said tossing them over to him. "Those were...Roxas', but they should fit..."

Sora peered down at the clothes offered; a pair of black slightly baggy pants and a black t-shirt.

"Oh," The brunette looked up, Axel was holding out something else too...an Organization coat. "you don't have to wear it, but sometimes it gets cold..." he said trailing off.

The red-head looked uncomfortable and Sora knew it was because of Roxas', but not in a bad way, Sora knew that Axel didn't want Sora thinking he was just his Nobody's replacement, he was just trying to be considerate and Roxas' clothes were the only ones that would fit him...not like he would want to wear any of the other members clothes...God only knew what they did to them.

The clothes fit perfectly...but Axel was right. It was cold...

'Why wasn't it cold when I was...scratch that..' Sora thought, slightly blushing.

Sora slowly donned the coat as if it would swallow him whole; zipping it up he was surprised at how light it was but also very warm.

There was only one thing wrong.

His shoes clashed horribly with his new attire.

Even in Sora's own mind that sounded girly, but...he wasn't going to walk around in- dare he admit it?- cool new clothes with a pair of mismatched shoes...

"Um, Axel?"

The red-head had been staring at him, but now looked him in the eyes and raised a red brow in question.

"My shoes..." he said, blushing a bit. And just to emphasize the point, he wiggled them a bit. God he felt like such a girl!

Axel immedietly caught on at what the brunette was getting at. "Duh!" He said a smack his head, once again he vanished, but returned a few minutes later with a pair of black boots. "Here ya go!" He said and like with the clothes he tossed the footware at him, which he caught and hastily put on.

Axel whistled and was suddenly pulling him closer, then his lips decended on Sora's.

The brunette kissed him back but then pushed him away. "You better not be getting any _idea's_! I dislike having to keep redressing."

Axel chuckled. "Nah, we'll do that later when business is taking care of..." He said huskily then kissed Sora again. "...Ready?"

The brunette nodded in reply.

Axel wrapped his arms around Sora and teleported the two.

Time to draw things to a close.

* * *

Riku felt it, twice! 

No one else did though.

They didn't have the senses Riku did or they would've felt the small tremors in the ether, the small ripples as a Nobody transported themselves not once, but twice to the same place!

And that place was currently Riku's destination.

The small group followed behind him, confused at his behavior, but he didn't care, he knew that Nobody who had teleported was Axel.

He may not be in the dark realm anymore but he still had certain powers of his, like being able to sense that.

Left, left, right, left.

Doors were on either side but Riku passed them by; they weren't the one he was looking for.

Run, run, run, down the same white hallways.

Everything was...white.

Riku didn't know why but somehow the color seemed tainted in this miserable place.

'Someone really needs to fire their decorator...' Riku thought with an amused smile.

_There_!

Riku abruptly stopped in front of a door.

It looked quite innocent, but this was the room that he had felt the presence of Axel enter, twice.

He knew the red-head had vanished again without a trace, but maybe the red-head left a clue of some sort...

The silver-haired teen shoved the door open and it bashed against the wall, causing a small tremor and his friends to wince.

"Riku?"

The said teen turned and looked, seeing Mickey looking questionably at him.

"I felt Axel teleport in here...maybe he left a clue or something.." He said, shrugging, then turned and entered the room.

It was a bedroom.

It was also white, even the sheets on the bed were white...

Riku reallly was getting tired of the color.

His attention was suddenly caught by a open door, and upon closer inspection it was a closet.

Peeking in he was met with the sight of a few pairs of black pants and black t-shirts on the hangers... and oddly enough two hangers were lying on the floor, empty.

For some reason or another, Riku decided to glare at the innocent looking hangers, and while glaring he caught sight of something in the corner of the closet...something oddly shiney.

Bending down, he swiped the object up and stared at it.

At first glance it just looked like a silver X, but upon closer inspection, the X resembled the keyblades.

He turned the pendent over and writing instantly caught his eyes; the inscription said: 'The Key of Destiny'.

The Key of Destiny...?

One name entered his head.

Roxas.

They were in Roxas' old room...

'But why would Axel...?' Riku's train of thought was broken as he once again felt the ripples in the ether.

Axel teleported again...and this time he had Sora with him.

Riku quickly pocketed the trinket and jetted out of the room, yelling over his shoulder with a happy smile, "Quick! Follow me!"

And once again they were running down the seemingly-never-ending white hallways.

One thought was on all of their minds at the moment: White was offically an annoying color...

* * *

Axel didn't bother teleporting in another room then going to seek out Saïx. 

Hell no, he just appeared in the same room as the Luna Diviner, his arms holding _his _brunette protectively.

It was the same room where Sora had confronted the Nobody in earlier, and the said Nobody was once again, staring at the moon of Kingdom Hearts.

Sensing the two teleport into the room, Saïx turned around, his gaze instantly on Sora.

Axel could see the lust in those golden-eyes, and it pissed him off to the _extreme_!

The other didn't thin he had notice, but Axel _did _notice, he noticed all of those times during the meetings the lustful gaze he had on Roxas.

But Axel was very protective of the blonde, yes he was.

Axel made sure he acompanied Roxas after those meetings, making sure Saïx wouldn't catch the blonde and rape him.

Saïx took his sexual frustration out on the other members, usually Demyx.

Axel had felt sorry many times for the Melodous Nocturne when he saw the blonde the next day after the meetings, he would be battered and limping, but oddly enough he never said anything.

When Axel was about to do something about the matter, Zexion actually did something other then sulk in the basement like some emo kid.

The red-head almost laughed at that thought. 'Heh, emo kid...'

He was brought out of those thoughts as Saïx finally spoke.

"Well, Sora... you look rather..._appealing._" He grinned maliciously as Sora shuddered from what 'appealing' implied. Axel was seething silently. "Or should I say...Roxas?"

Enough was enough!

"He needed new clothes, and unfortunately the other ones that would fit was Roxas'." Axel said softly, but laced with his pent up hatred for that...'man'.

Axel smiled when he saw Saïx's face contort in his own anger. Axel felt like dancing and rubbing it his face singing, 'Haha! I got something you don't have!'.

His euphoria ended however when Saïx once again smiled maliciously, _I may not have him now, but wait until I beat you into a bloody mess and leave you there to watch as I rape him...oh I can see you're face now as you watch helplessly as he screams.._

Axel's eyes went wide, the sick sadistic bastard!

He was glad though that Saïx had chose to say that telepathicly, if he had to see Sora cringe in fear...there'd be no telling what he'd do.

No, he would protect Sora from that bastard!

No matter what...

Axel gritted his teeth, he held his arms out in a crucifix-like pose, darkness ran down his arms to his hands then swirled into flames than into the shape of his chakrams.

Sora summoned the Oblivion to hand and get into stance.

Saïx summoned his trademark weapon, it appeared in a silvery-blue light, he made the first move.

The silver-haired Nobody jumped into the air, and brought his sword-like weapon down, Axel and Sora seperated and jumped away as the blade slammed into the ground and the blue energy was released, but unlike last time, Saïx had a reason to continue the assult and it came very fast.

Both Sora and Axel attacked the other when the opportunity came, but the Luna Diviner was quick to use that method of slamming his weapon on the ground and the energy bursting forth.

The two were surprised and caught off guard when Saïx did that move in rapid succession.

Sora was thrown off his feet and Axel was knocked twenty-feet away.

Saïx was immedietly on Sora and the teen could only block the attacks as best as he could from his position on the ground.

Axel growled and ran forward, his chakrams ignited into flames and he threw them at the offending Nobody.

Saïx quickly knocked one of the flaming wheels aside, but the other caught his left arm and the Nobody jumped away from Sora, hissing in pain.

Axel caught his weapons as the returned to him.

Sora by this time had jumped up and was running toward Saïx, unleashing an Ars Anctum(sp?) on the distracted Nobody, bringing him even more pain.

Saïx though, regained his composure quickly and slammed Sora aside, then he proceeded to attack the teen, repeatedly slamming his sword into the Keyblade as the brunette tried to block the attacks, but his arms couldn't handle the force of the blows anymore and the keyblade went flying...

Saïx went to attack again, this attack would be enough to weaken the brunette where he couldn't fight anymore. Then he could go after Axel and do as he promised. He couldn't wait to break the boy!

Sora's eyes went wide, then he winced in pain as his heart beat adnormally, he went to raise his left hand in reflex but stopped when it felt oddly warm.

A familiarity about that enveloped him and the warmth bursted into white light and there the Oathkeeper was in all of its glory.

The keyblade blocked Saïx's weapon and Sora countered the attack, he quickly jumped up and the Oblivion returned in a flash of purple as it appeared in his right hand.

He had dual keyblades...

Sora didn't stop to wonder, instead he rushed at a momentarily stunned Saïx and attacked him, the damage delt even greater with both keyblades striking.

With one final slash, Saïx flew across the room, right into the path of a very pissed off pyro, who unleashed his own fire-based attacks on the defenseless Luna Diviner.

The latter then landed unceramoniously on the ground, panting.

He looked up with hate-filled eyes at the two for causing him pain.

Saïx grinned devilishly and vanished into one of his darkness portals.

"Coward!" Axel yelled angrily.

Sora frowned...something wasn't right.

Axel sensed the foreboding feeling and shivered..he turned to Sora to comment, only to see a portal open behind the brunette.

Axel didn't have time to shout out as a blur of silver and black darted out towards Sora.

His Sora.

Many things happened within the blink of an eye.

Sora was thrown out of the way by Axel, who took the blow of Saïx blade, right through the chest...

"Axel!" Sora screamed, jumping up he lunged at the Luna Diviner, attacking him viciously with both keyblades.

Saïx grinned victoriously as he vanished in another portal.

Sora paid no mind to him though, instead he was by the red-head's side, cradling his body in his arms.

"Axel!" the brunette couldn't hold back the tears as he saw his lover start to fade away. "Please! Don't leave me!" he sobbed.

Axel smiled sadly, "I'm sorry...maybe...if I hadn't let my guard down... this wouldn't have happened..."

Sora shook his head furiously. "No, its my fault... I felt something was wrong! And I just stood there like an idiot! I-"

Sora's sentance was cut off by a kiss, which he returned without question, knowing this would be the last.

"Don't blame yourself." Axel smiled, his hand reached up to his neck, he grabbed something under his coat and yanked, snapping a silver-chain. He took hold of Sora's hand and held it, the item sandwitched between the two.

"Even though Nobodies don't have hearts and aren't supposed to feel...you made me feel...like I had one." He cupped Sora's chin.

"You'll never fade away," Sora said with a shakey smile, he raised his hand (the one not holding Axel's) to his heart. "you'll always be with me, here!"

Axel smiled again and he felt whole as everything went black and he faded into nothingness.

_I love you Sora..._

Sora stared at the spot the red-head had been...he was clutching the item so tightly to the point it hurt.

He looked down at it and began to sob.

It was Axel's chakram pendant...

* * *

Riku felt a pang in his heart. 

It hurt. Bad.

So bad his steps faltered and he almost fell on his face.

Sora was in pain.

He sprinted off, leaving behind shouts of his friends.

Sora needed him!

He ran up the side of a wall and jumped onto a plateform that held a doorway, the same doorway Kairi had come out of when Xigbar had confronted Sora.

He ran through it, knowing Sora was on the other side...he wasn't prepared for what he saw...

Sora was on the floor, sobbing.

"Sora!" Riku shouted, running over to the brunette.

"Sora..." he lightly touched his light's shaking shoulder.

The other teen looked up with red eyes.

"Riku!" He shouted and threw his arms around him and burried his face into his chest.

Riku instantly wrapped his arms around Sora who once again began to sob.

"Shh, shh! Sora...whats wrong?"

The brunette looked up at him with watery sapphire eyes..

"A-axel! H-he..s-saved me! B-but...-" Sora couldn't hold it together and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Riku understood though, he pulled Sora closer and kissed his temple...

"I'm here now..."

Sora sniffled and snuggled into Riku's chest, and Riku nuzzled him slightly.

...Axel had sacrificed himself for Sora.

Riku was in such deep thought that he didn't notice pull away from him and stare at something in his hand.

Riku looked at the pendent in his hand and suddenly remembered the other pendent he had found in his pocket, he drew it out and handed over to the brunette. "Here..."

Sora took it slowly and put it with the other one, then the two began to glow...

Both Sora and Riku stared in amazement then in a burst of red light Sora was now holding his keyblade, the keyblade was white and red and the end looked like half of Axel's chakrams.

But the most important feature was that both pendants were attatched...onesentance came to Sora's mind as he shed one last tear.

"A...Bond..of Flame..."

* * *

_TBC..._

This was one of the lonegest chapters I had ever written...and the saddest..I actually cried...I had planed this from the beginning...but man...I cried...:sniffles:

I hadn't had problems with Saïx, I beat 'em first try... Xigbar is a different story...

Chapter brought to you by: another Full Throttle and the song Passive by A Perfect Circle.

Well, I'm outtie, its 6:40 am and I'm depressed...

Review...


	4. Lunar Eclisped

**A/N: **O.o Wow...I was totally expecting to get killed for killing Axel! But I didn't! Instead, I got complimented! Yay! -beams proudly- 

Axel: You should have!

Sora: -crying in the corner of the room- Axels' gone! -sob-

Riku: -runs to comfort Sora but is beaten by Axel-

Axel: -cuddling Sora and sticking his tongue out at Riku-

Riku: -Glares-

Sora: -Clinging to Axel and whispering naughty things in which Riku cannot hear-

Riku: -Ready to disembowl Axel-

Me: -shakes head -Anyhow... of course Saïx is going to die a horrible painful death...-smirk- this is my fic after all...beware Sora/Riku fluff! (mostly from Riku!)

Warning: Very violent, bad lang (duh) and Saïx does something baaad...-coughalmostrapecough-

_A Different Turn_

**Chapter IV- Lunar Eclipsed**

**

* * *

**

Riku didn't know how long he sat there as Sora was crying once again in his arms, his body shaking now and again. The silver-haired youth knew he had been there for a while now, since his butt was starting to go numb from sitting on the floor.

But, he didn't mind. He was holding his Light in his arms, and this time he was going to do everything he could for the brunette...and right now all he could do was hold the other in his arms as he greived the passing of Axel.

Riku growled to himself, what did Axel do that made Sora feel so strongly towards him that after his passing filled the brunette with anguish...? Riku's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he realized that both Axel and Sora had been missing for at least a couple of hours...

Looking down at the brunette who was silently crying now, he brushed the hood of the black Organization coat (why was he wearing that anyway?) gently and his breath got caught in his throat. On Sora's neck with purple blotches, bruises...hickeys. Riku felt as if he swallowed his tongue. But then he noticed something else, burns also accompanied the hickeys on Sora's abused neck.

'Damn bastard had to fucking burn him also!' He thought angrily before he was pretty much startled out of his own thoughts as something warm and soft was placed on his cheek. Looking, he found Sora's tanned hand (Haha a rhyme!) placed on his pallid cheek. Riku had been so wrapped up in his furious thoughts that he had failed to notice that Sora had stopped moving and had pulled away from him. He smiled gently at the brunette, "How're you feeling..?"

Sora just remained that way for a while longer, just staring into Riku's aquamarine eye's, not moving. The former then smiled and removed his hand. "Like hell...but I'll be fine.." he answered softly, sniffling slightly while doing so.

The silver-haired youth smirked at Sora's answer but he felt angry, not at Sora and not even really even Axel, but he felt angry at Roxas. Sora's Nobody was the reason the brunette did what he did with the red-head, but Riku couldn't be mad at Roxas, because Roxas was Sora he would then be mad at Sora himself in a way, an oxymoron if you asked him.

Riku couldn't hold himself back anymore, one second the two of them were just staring at each other in silence, then the next Riku had thrown his arms around Sora and pulled him into a hug, he nuzzled Sora's surprisingly soft spikey tufts of light brown hair. It took a few moments for the shock to wear off, but than Sora also wrapped his arms around the older teen's waist and hugged him and the two sat there, holding each other.

Sora sighed and said softly, "We have to finish off Saïx."

Riku nodded and the two stood up, still holding each other. Riku was reluctant to let the other go, fearing something bad was going to happen and snatch the brunette away again, but slowly, his arms returned to his side as did Sora's.

The said brunette blushed some, "So, uh...what now?"

Riku just chuckled, "Come on..." he said, taking the younger boy's hand and dragging him off through a doorway.

* * *

Sora let outa small sigh of relief as the last of the Nobodies were dispatched by Riku's Keyblade, The Way to Dawn. After departing the previous room, the two had been relentlessly attacked by the Nobodie's and surprisingly, no heartless. Now they were making their way through a different part of the castle that none of them knew, but Sora felt as ifhe had been thereand was leading the two-man party toward an invisible destination. 

Sora looked over to the older teenager, and made a little movement with his hand, "This way!" he said before spinning on his heel and returned to climbing up the invisible walkway's. The first time he had encountered the mysterious paths, he was positive that he was going to plumet to his death, never in his wildest dreams did he think that he could walk on it until a heartless attacked and he was forced onto the transparent floor.

Riku was a little perturbed at Sora, the brunette seemed to know exactly where he was going without knowing where he was. And Riku knew that Sora had not been there before... Of course! Riku could have hit himself on the head for not thinking about it sooner, of course Sora knew where he was going because of Roxas. The Nobody had lived here after all. Riku mentally hit himself, he had forgot he could sense where the Nobodies were. Duh! 'I'm such an idiot...' He thought to himself, sweatdropping. "Riku, you ok?"

Snapping his head up he came face to face with Sora; sapphire-blue eye's bore into Riku's sea-green. The brunette was looking at him with a concerned expression. Riku chuckled. "Yeah, just thinking." Sora continued to stare at his best friend for a while longer then nodded slowly and than returned to leading the way.

'I wonder if Sora can sense Saïx also..?' He mused, following the object of his affections.

* * *

Sora stopped abruptly, causing his taller companion to slam into him from behind, causing him to go crashing to the floor with a 'hmph'. The brunette looked up and glared as Riku was laughing lightly, the latter then offered him his hand, he took it and was off the floor in no time. "Give a little warning next time." He teased. Sora just replied by sticking his tongue out and pouting, he turned away silently and continued walking. "Before you oh so kindly bawled me over, I realized that Saïx is up ahead. Well, sensed.. but..um..yeah.." Sora said, mumbling the last part then putting his arm behind his head and rubbing it sheepishly. 

Riku just chuckled at the brunette's antics and followed as the latter continued to lead him toward Saïx, his earlier question had been answered, it appeared Sora could sense the Nobody also. He sighed, he felt as if something bad was going to happen. 'Damn...'

He looked at Sora in front of him and smiled, his vision then focused a little down south where the brunette's ass was, thanks to the coat he was wearing it made it even more pronounced and Riku almost felt his hand straying...nope. He couldn't do it. Yet.

"We're here.." Sora whispered and if Riku wasn't in a room that was pretty much deaf with silence, he wouldn't have heard the brunette utter the words. Riku looked past Sora, who had stopped in front of an open doorway, into the room. This room was pretty much the same asroom in which Riku had found Sora crying in, except everything was reversed, possibly because this was on the other side of the castle.

Riku walked up to the brunette and laid a pale hand on his shoulder, "You ready?"

The said brunette seemed to snap out of a reviere and looked back at his taller companion, he nodded slowly, turned around then crossed the threashold into the room, Riku followed closely behind.

Saïx was in the same position as he had been in with the first two previous encounters. The said Nobody was standing in front of a floor length window that overlooked the moon of Kingdom Hearts. He turned around and grinned at the two, "So glad you could join me again so soon." he greeted in mock kindness.

Riku growled softly, then it grew louder. But it wasn't coming from him, glancing over at Sora he learned that the brunette was the cause for the gutteral noise. The latter was staring at the Nobody dead in the eyes, his hands clenched at his sides and his azure eye's narrowed in anger. Riku was sure that the brunette would reply, but instead- and to his shock- Sora bounded forward with amazing speed, the keyblade appearing in a flash of red then immedietly attacking Saïx with no hesitation what so ever, apparently, Sora was out to kill.

Riku watched stunned as the younger teen continued to attack Saïx relentlessly, he managed to slice a nice cut into the Nobody's shoulder, but he didn't relent, he continued slashing at the Luna Diviner, who gained more gashes. The silver-haired Nobody finally jumped away, and Sora stayed where he was, watching as he took small breaths of air.

Riku quickly ran foward as the shock finally wore off, taking a stance next to the slightly panting brunette, who looked like a rabid dog at the moment. He summoned his own keyblade to hand, and ironicly enough, he found himself admiring it. He mentally shook his head, okaaay. That was weird. Returning his sea-green eye's toward Saïx yellow one's, he saw that the Luna Diviner had summoned his respective weapon and was now staring at Sora with an unknown emotion. Riku put himself in front of the brunette and shifted himself into a fighting stance. Whatever Saïx was staring at Sora with filled him with fear and anger.

Sora stared at his silver-haired friend slightly, deep down he knew somehow that something was terribly wrong and Riku knew it too and somehow it revolved around the Luna Diviner. Something that made Axel the same way, something that Saïx desired but knew he could never have. Sora shook his head slightly, no time for thoughts like that. Saïx was going to pay for what he did! He looked down at his keyblade, the Bond of Flame, Sora named it. Axel, in a way was fighting with him now.

Lifting the Bond of Flame, he aimed at the Luna Diviner, "Firaga!" he shouted, the flames burst from the tip, rushing at the intended target with a powerful blaze as the attack was magnified by the special atributes from the keyblade. The flames were blown away by Saïx's weapon, but Sora smirked when some parts on Saïx's coat had melted.

Saïx looked down at the coat, Sora expected the Nobody to growl out a reply but no such thing came. The said Nobody just returned his attention on Sora and he felt himself involuntarily shudder, something in Saïx's eyes were scaring him, and it had something to do with him.

Riku smirked when he saw Saïx's coat melted from the searing flames from Sora's attack and just like the brunette Riku had expected the Luna Diviner to bite out some sort of nasty comment but was surprised when the latter just returned his gazetoward him...no not at him..at..Sora. And something was wrong with the look in those cold yellow eyes, something very disturbing. He felt Sora shudder behind him, obviously the brunette noticed something amiss also. Suddenly warning bells went off inside his head, that look seemed too oddly familar to him and for some reason or another it clicked at what Saïx was staring at Sora with that emotion was.. lust? Riku's eyes widdened and he placed himself more protectively in front of Sora. 'That bastard isn't getting near him!' he growled within his mind.

The Luna Diviner grinned in his malicious manner and slowly advanced on the two, Sora quickly dodged around Riku and sprang forward, his keyblade held in front of him, with a battle cry the brunette lunged at the other male, catching him in the rib cage. Sora hopped he had broken some of those bones, hopefully then they would puncture a lung and Saïx would suffer a very painful (and slow) death.

But instead of getting what he wished, the Nobody threw his weapon to the side- Riku ran forward knowing something bad was going to happen- and seized Sora's right arm,stopping any further attacks from the keyblade master, then with his free hand errected a barrier between them and Riku, seperating the silver-haired teen from the brunette. He smiled sadisticly at Riku then pulled Sora to him and punched him in his diaphram, the brunette doubled over, the oxygen knocked from him, Saïx then punched Sora in the jaw, causing the teen to be thrown to the ground.

"SORA!" Riku screamed, his voice so full of desperation at getting to Sora. He was letting the brunette down again. 'No, nononononono!' he shouted in his mind, slamming the barrier with everything he had, tears streamed down his cheeks. He was further horrified when Saïx kicked Sora so the brunette was laying on his back..."No," he whispered then screamed it. "Leave him alone!"

Saïx ignored the frantic cries of the silver-haired teen, his focus was solely on breaking the brunette beneath him. He layed himself on the stunned teen and kissed him, hard. Using his hand he forced Sora's jaw open and thrust his tongue inside, his free hand was unzipping the Organization coat he donned. Saïx pulled himself away from the brunette, looking down at the very frightend keyblade master as the latter realized what the Luna Diviner had planned. He grinned and proceeded to remove Sora's black shirt, the latter struggled beneath him making him even more horny. Saïx took his time while running his hand's over Sora's nicely toned chest, he ground his hips into the smaller boy making him whimper, he saw that the boy was about to shout so he punched himin the jaw again then proceeded to cover his mouth as he took in the sight of the momentarily stunned brunette beneath him. He was beautiful, just like his Nobody, but his emotions were real, which made this even more sweeter. 3

Riku was slamming himself against the barrier, screaming, crying and slowly dying inside. Saïx was going to rape Sora and there was nothing he could do, he was powerless, a reason why he had given into the darkness was to get rid of that weakness, so he could protect Sora, but in the end all it did was put Sora in worse danger, but now he had light and it also wouldn't do anything useful for him. Saïx was forcing Riku to watch him rape Sora, "NONononononono! Leave him alone! Leave him alone! Leavehimalone!" his words started to run together as he started to sob as he watched the Nobody start to unzip Sora's pants...

_Riku._

Said silver-haired teen looked up questionly. 'Wha..?'

Saïx was enjoying watching the brunette beneath him squirm, slowly he started to pull the zipper of the black pants down, staring into Sora's azure eye's while doing so, the eye's were wide and pleading. Fearful. He chuckled, his eye's roved over the body below him. Sora's body was perfect besides the burn marks all over his chest and hickeys on his neck and he knew that Axel had been the giver of those, after all Sora and the red-head had been missing for a few hours before they appeared before him. He growled thinking about the pyro, looking down he removed his hand from Sora's mouth and attacked it with his own, grinding his hips into the boy. He could feel Sora wince at the friction and being the sick sadistic bastard he was, he did it again and harder.

Sora somehow had managed to seperate himself from his mind and now he was sitting, holding himself while shaking in an endless abyss of nothingness. It was a black void. But he didn't care. Sora didn't want to watch Saïx desecrate him anymore, it made him sick. Sora soon found himself sobbing, crying out for Riku...crying for Axel. It was his fault the red-head was gone. If it hadn't been for his own weakness the pyro would still be here and Sora wouldn't been in this predicament. He hurt and he continued to blame himself for what had happened, causing himself to self-loath. He was brought out of it when he felt a familiar presence brush against his mind.

_Don't keep feeling sorry for yourself, you're making me feel bad! _

He knew that voice, but didn't dare look. It couldn't be but he had to ask anyway. "Axel..?" Sora whispered softly, keeping his eyes shut.

He felt something brush the tears off his cheek. Carefully opening his eyes he saw the red-head standing there, blue clashed with green and for a second all was still until Sora launched himself at the pyro and burried his face in his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of the other. "...But how?" he whispered looking up at Axels' emerald green eyes questionly. He smirked.

"Your the one who said I'd always be with you," he touched the place where Sora's heart was. "here."

Sora offered the pyro a shakey smile and only nodded in response. The said pyro pulled him into an embrace, he then nuzzled his spikey mess called hair. "Sora," he started softly. "I don't have much time," he felt the brunette stiffen and he knew he was going to say something but quickly cut him off. "I came to give you a gift." he pulled away and looked at the smaller boy who was looking at him questioningly. He held out his palm, and in it was a blackish purple colored orb the size of a marble.

Once again Sora looked at him questioningly. "You know about Roxas," Sora nodded. "this," he motioned to the orb in question. "will help you. Roxas was your Nobody and hemerged with you but his power is still there, this orb will link you to that power so you can use it." The brunette looked at him, digesting what he had just said. Slowly he than reached out and layed his hand over the orb and it absorbed into Sora's hand. Axel grasped the hand and pulled the brunette closer and kissed him, he then put his mouth next to his ear. "I'll be back soon, I promise. I won't leave you. Got it memorized?"

Sora's eye's snapped open and he saw Saïx staring at him. He could still feel his pants on so he knew that the Nobody on him hadn't done anything, but why was he staring..? Well, if he was in Saïx position than he would be staring also.Aparantly the orb that Axel had given him just didn't absorb into his body like in his 'dream world.' No, instead here it had surrounded Sora's entire body, giving him a blackish-purple aura. He tore his gaze away from Saïx's curious gaze, and it landed on Riku's surprised aquamarine ones.

Riku couldn't help but stare at the brunette as he reconized that all familiar dark aura that was wrapping itself around Sora. But this darkness wasn't trying to swallow him, it was protecting him! And this protective darkness aura wasn't someone elses, it was Sora's. He froze in surprise when the brunette looked over at him, he felt his need, Sora wanted to be near him. But Riku couldn't get passed the damned barrier! 'How..?'

Sora felt a desperate need to be near Riku, no he _had to _be near Riku. He didn't know where it came from but he knew that being near the silver-haired youth would make him feel safe and loved. He had to get to him. He had too! Thats when he felt himself being engulfed by something, but he didn't care as long as it got him to Riku.

Said person felt as if he were going to have a heart attack as Sora was fully engulfed then vanished out from under a very startled and aroused Saïx, who in his current state, couldn't hold the barrier up anymore and it vanished.

Riku was about to attack the Luna Diviner but something made him stop. That something had their arms wrapped around his waist and were holding tightly, not letting him go. Cautiously he looked behind to see who it was (though he already knew) and he was met with Sora's sapphire eyes. He quickly spun around (startling the already unstable Sora) and wrapped his arms around the younger teen and pulled him into a fierce embrace. He never wanted to let go. "Riku.." Sora whispered. Riku smiled, he was estatic. Sora was ok! He let the brunette go and turned his attention to Saïx, who was still sitting in shock, for he was carrying out a private conversation that no one but he could hear.

Riku growled loudly, his raised his keyblade but was held back by a familiar hand. Turning his hand slightly he found Sora staring at him, the said brunette released his arm and two keyblades appeared in each hand. The Bond of Flame in the right and the Oblivion the left. He looked at him (Riku) questioningly, but Riku knew what he was aiming at and nodded.

Both sprung forth with practiced ease, they were beside each other, their steps perfectly in sync. Saïx was still preoccupied with his silent conversation and didn't even know what hit him until it went through. Sora's keyblades were burried in the Luna Diviner's chest, where his heart would be and Riku was on the opposite side, his blade coming out on Sora's end.

The Nobody looked at both of them, his gaze landed on Riku's and smiled. "Now...I...under...stand." he said his eyes sparkled with an epiphany, each word was forced, it didn't take long for Saïx to fade away after his final words.

Number VII, The Luna Diviner, Saïx, had met his end.

Sora stared at the spot where Saiïx had been, his gaze then shifted to the Bond of Flame. He smiled slightly. 'For you...Axel.'

* * *

-dies- Well, told ya Saïx was going to die horribly. After what Mistress Massacre said about my writting style, I figured I'd try this out and see how you guys like it, so let me know.

Also, the next chapter is probably gonna be the last sooo, if many people request it I MIGHT do a lemon scene. -smirk- So make sure you review and let me know.

Another thing, my moms getting rid of my internet Mon or Tues, (Sunday now) but I got a plan! Use the library's compy! XD I bet they'd be thrilled to find yaoi being typed on their computer. P

I'm planning a few things as well, look for a new story that I plotted because of Jokesterams -glomps- and a songfic (akuroku duh!) tomorrow.

To Ams- I'm holding the third chapter of MP ransome until I see the next chapter of Sleep. (hehe this is a fun game isn't it?)

Axel: Whaddaya mean, 'ransome' you didn't even type it yet!

Me: Shush! They don't know that.

Sora: -depressed- the things that these people do to me...

Me: Aww, poor Sora... I like seeing the kawaii bishie tormented! Also, don't expect anymore long chapters...UGH! -dies-

REVIEW!


	5. Homecomming

**A/N: **-Loud gasp- Le gasp! I'm back and with the final chapter for ADT...that kinda seems like a mental disorder...doesn't it?

Riku: You are a mental disorder!

Me: Shut up or I won't do the lemon scene!

Riku: -instantly shuts up-

Axel: -Growls- Sora's mine dammit!

Sora: -flirting with Squall-

Me: Ok! OK! Final chapter...REVIEW! Also...I wonder what Saïx meant by, "Now I understand?" -snickers-

_A Different Turn_

**Chapter V- Homecomming**

**

* * *

**

Riku watched Sora closely as the brunette continued to stare at his Keyblade, The Bond of Flame. The green monster reared its ugly head and Riku wondered why Axel was so special? He was just a Nobody. An empty husk devoid of a heart! But...Axel was special. Like Roxas. Somehow... even without a heart, the two had somehow been able to feel.

"Riku..."

Riku's aquamarine eye's focused onto his light as his name was whispered. The brunette had his back turned to him, but as soon as Riku's gaze returned to him it was as if Sora felt him watching him and turned around. Sora looked at Riku with his sapphire eyes, they had that bittersweet emotion showing. Happy to be with Riku again. Sad that Axel wasn't there. Then surprise when Riku wrapped his arms about his waist and rested his head in the hallow of his neck. He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the older boy.

Their intimate moment was interupted by their friends that they had left behind. Sora quickly released Riku and grabbed his shirt that was still laying on the floor, courtesy of Saïx. The brunette quickly pulled the black shirt on. He wondered if he should grab the coat but didn't have time to think on it further as the small gang of people...well, Kairi and threehumanoid animals.

Kairi immedietly ran up to Sora and threw her arms around him and squeezed. "Sora! You're okay!" to emphasize her happiness she squeezed Sora harder. "Kairi! I can't breath!" He choaked out, Kairi's squeezing cutting off his air supply.

Kairi let go, giggling. Sora smiled but Riku could easily see that Sora wasn't ready to deal with any questions just yet, although he himself would love to interrogate the brunette, doing it too soon might just make him snap or something. Or maybe the matter should just be left alone period. The more Riku thought about it, he didn't want to question Sora about what he did with Axel...

"Gwarsh, Sora! What happened to your clothes?" Goofy asked.

Suddenly, Mickey, Donald and Kairi looked and indeed, Sora's clothes were different. And Sora himself was lightly blushing. "Long story.." he mumbled, his blush deepend.

Riku saw that they were going to ask more question's, though now they had probably forgotten about Sora's new clothes and instead were curious as to why he was blushing. And thats something that they didn't need to know. "We still have to finish Xemnas." Riku interjected.

Everyone looked at him and nodded, though Sora's gaze was saying, 'thank-you'. Riku felt pleased with himself for at least being able to do _one _thing for the brunette. And Sora didn't need to be bothered with trivial questions about clothes when he had to be thinking about killing Xemnas...not to mention Axel was the one who probably gotten his clothes. He didn't want to see Sora's saddened look from thoughts about the red-head.

* * *

It hurt. 

But he continued to slash through the Heartless and Nobodies that attacked them.

It settled deep within his chest, constricting his heart.

But he never let up his attacks, even when he'd rather give up.

His eyes stung and he felt a desperation to just let go.

But he couldn't, at least not yet. After all, he still needed to fullfill his duty, to save the worlds from darkness.

But he felt like just letting the worlds plunge into the void. After all, what had fate done for him?

But he couldn't do that, then _his_ sacrifice would've been in vain.

But he couldn't let him go. He wouldn't let himself.

Thats why...he was crying while he was fight these heartless. He allowed himself to cry because no one would see him on this platform while they were fighting their own heartless. Leaving him alone. Didn't they realize how much he hurt? How sad his eyes were even though he smiled? Riku did. But the others were oblivious to his feelings. Which made it hurt more when he overheard Kairi make a scathing comment on his lover.

He almost lost it. _Almost. _

But hope guided him. Hope that one day...Axel and him would be together again. Axel was the fire in his heart. The flame that kept him going. His death was slowly diminishing that blaze. But something about Riku kept it from completely going out.

He wiped his eyes quickly after finishing off the last enemy, before the others got a chance to look over and catch the crystalline drops gliding slowly down his cheeks, which would then lead to more questions. Questions that he wouldn't answer. Couldn't answer. It hurt to much.

His heart constricted again.

But at least there would be someone to take his pain out on, the one responsible for everything. Xemnas. Sora was glad he wasn't facing his friends. He didn't want them to see the black scowl that had materialized over his sad expression. _I swear, that bastard is going to die horribly. _

_

* * *

_

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Riku and Sora had finally returned to Destiny Islands. Three weeks since their final fight with Xemnas. Three weeks since Sora had thought he was going to lose another close to him. Three weeks...of mourning.

Mourning Axel. Somehow, no matter how short their relationship had been, it felt like he knew Axel since forever. And their love was something great. Somehow, Sora felt as if no one could take Axel's place. Or, no one was good enough to take his place. Not even Riku. He loved Riku, but he wasn't Axel. His red-headed pyromaniac that burned him during sex. But, he was trying to heal Sora's heart, maybe he should give him a chance.

"Sitting here again?"

Sora turned his head to the voice, already knowing who it was though but the gesture was just to aknowlodge his preasence.

Riku knew Sora wasn't about to voice anything, so he just instead sat down next to the brunette...who continued to look at him then finally turned away. Riku knew Sora would be sitting here on the Paopu Tree, looking out to the horizon. No one could figure out why Sora was so...depressed and distant. But Riku knew, and he knew that Sora knew he knew. He also knew Sora knew he loved him. After all Riku had finally told him when they were alone on that dark beach.

Sora had smiled at him, but Riku could still see he was pinning for Axel. Damn it. He should have told Sora how he felt sooner. Way sooner. Before this whole mess with darkness and heartless and nobodies. But it was his fault he didn't. Because he was a coward.

While Riku thought his thoughts, Sora's own thoughts turned from one extreme to another. Riku looked like Axel, or vice versa. If Riku's eyes were more green, his hair red and more spiky...he'd look exactly like Axel...Quickly, Sora snuck a peek at his longtime friend.

Axel.

He longed for the red-heads touch and before he knew what he was doing, Sora pushed Riku from his perch on the tree and straddled him. His aquamarine eyes were wide with surprise. "Sora? What ar--"

Sora cut him off with a kiss, which he took advantage of. He slipped his tongue inside, running it along Riku's teeth. Sora was pleased when Riku's tongue touched his. Soon both had to pull away to breathe.

Riku looked up at Sora with lust filled eyes. Even though it had surprised him, Riku was glad with these turn of events and soon he felt himself being kissed again, more passionately and he felt himself give over to the brunette...he fell into oblivion.

Sora pulled away, startled as Riku suddenly went limp. Slowly his green eyes opened and Riku was smiling at him with lust, passion, love and something else entirely.

Wait...Riku didn't have green eyes...

"I told you, you were mine. Got it memorized?"

Sora's heart swelled and he collasped ontop of Axel, who was currently possessing Riku's body. "Axel! Axel! Your really here!" Sora couldn't help the torrent of emotions running through him and just sobbed while clutching the body underneath him closer.

"Sshh," he soothed, rubbing Sora's back, a happy-sad smile on his lips. No, not his lips. Riku's. "I'm here..."

Sora bolted and and kissed him, kissed him hard. Putting every feeling of love, happiness and anything else he felt in that kiss. He missed him. A lot. The fire in Sora's heart was rekindled into a burning blaze.

It was in the middle of the day, but they wouldn't get caught. Everyone that came here to the islands were kids..and they were in school. Shirts were removed and soon the pants and underwear followed. The were kissing again, Sora was running his free hand up and down Axel's borrowed chest, his other hand knotted in silver locks, holding him in place. Axel was refamiliarizing himself with Sora's lithe body, although small, it was powerful when it wanted to be. Like now.

Sora's wandering hand slowly drifted downwards and soon had his hand around Axel's errection. The pyro hissed in pleasure and tried to pull the brunette closer. Sora smiled against swollen lips and slowly pumped. Axel moaned and won out; pulling Sora against him he wrapped his borrowed arms around the slim waist of his Sora. Their errections ground together and Axel hissed again at the friction while Sora let out a small moan.

"T-tease.." Axel got out, his eyes clamped shut.

Sora caressed his cheek and positioned himself. "...Ready?"

Axel reopened his eyes and nodded, he saw the hesitation from the brunette- who knew it was going to hurt with no lube. The pyro just grabbed his lover impatiently and pulled him down, Sora obliged, the tip of his member pushed against the puckered entrance and he pushed himself in gently. Axel once again closed his eyes in pain and pleasure.

Sora waited for his lover to become accomadated to him, when emerald green eyes opened and looked at Sora, he pulled himself out then thrust back in. Axel's eyes fluttered but he was determined to continue to watch his Sora, his time was limited after all. For now. He cried out and arched 'his' back when Sora hit the bundle of nerves that were deep inside him, Sora angled himself and continued to hit the spot, thrusting faster. Axel cried out as he came, 'his' escence lying on both of their bellies. Sora came a little after Axel, his body shuddered and he collasped on top of his pyro.

Axel's 'arms' wrapped themselves around the brunettes waist, he clutched the brunette closer, panting. He'd missed him so much. It wasn't long until he felt something wet on his shoulder and that Sora had stopped shaking. "Sora?"

The keyblade master pulled himself up and looked into emerald green eyes with his puffy sapphire blue. He leaned down and kissed him gently. "I missed you so much! I don't want you to ever leave me again!" He whispered, his voice cracking.

Axel smiled softly and pulled the brunette into another embrace. "I'll find a way to come back. I won't leave you alone again...I love you. Got it memorized?"

Sora smiled and rested himself on 'Axel'. And the two remained that way for quite sometime...

_Fin_

_

* * *

_I bet none of you were expecting that! XD

Riku: WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY SEX SCENE!

Me: -sticks her tongue out- Yeaaahhh, wellll...shit happens and I love the Sora/Axel pairing! -grin-

Axel: -pumps fist in the air and flashes a victory sign-

Me: Sorry if it wasn't the greatest of lemons...it was my first and -blushes 50 shades of red- -coughs something incoherent-

Riku: She just didn't want to show everyone what a pervert she is! -cocky smirk- -gets knocked out by the irate kunoichi-

Me: Well, anyway. There _might _be a seqeal. Just let me know...I'll think about it.

Oh, by the way. If I get the last review for Dark Obsession to make it 20, I'll start writting the second chapter (though its already planned in my head) as for Multi. Persona. I...lost track of what the plot is...-nervous laugh- I can get another chapter out, yeah, but I forgot where I was going with it...

Me: Well, Ja ne! -runs off with Sephiroth, grinning wickedly-

Finished July 25 at 4:04 AM

Angelus (A.K.A Kuina)


End file.
